Triad Hybrid
by lustofavampire
Summary: sookie knows about the fae. she still has her gran and grandfather.she gets turned. fhe finds her father and mate.
1. Sookie is turned

Triad Hybrid

**I own none of the Characters. The story plot is mine. I have used their backgrounds to some extent. Sookie finds her father and her mate. Sookie will be turned in this story. Her gran and grandfather are still alive in this story. She knows about the fae as well.**

Godric's Pov.

I have been in this church basement for a week now. I came willing so I could find the traitors of nest but nothing has happened till today. They have brought in a female and a male to the cells down here. The male sound to be the human that belongs to my nest mates Isabel Beaumont. The female is arguing with Hugo saying he betrayed the nest. He does not deny it. They are interrupted by Gabe and Hugo tells him she knows everything he can let him go now but Gabe knocks him out. Gabe is attacking the girl and she is fighting back. I break out of my cell to go help her. He is raping her and he has stabbed her many times. Her blood smells like my bonded mate Aislin. She is fading fast. I grab Gabe and break his neck. Her heartbeat is slowing down and I need to help her. She ask me not let her die. I drained what little blood she has left and rip open my wrist and put to her lips and massaged her throat to make sure the turning will take. When I'm done I really look at her. She has golden blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and she is petite. She looks a lot like my bonded mate. I have to get her out of here so we can get to an underground chamber. I maneuvered us through the underground tunnels until I reach outside and take to the air with her in my arms. I call to my other childe so I could make sure everything that needed to be done got done. I land on one of my properties and make my way to the underground chamber. I lay her on the bed to run a bath for her. I take her torn and bloody clothes off and put her in the tub and clean her up, dry her off, and dress her in one of my t-shirts and a pair of my sleep pants. I climb in bed with her and wait for Eric to arrive.

"I am here my childe. We need to talk about something's I need for you to do for me." I tell him. "What do you need my master?" Eric asks. "What have you done to Sookie master?" "I have turned her as she has asks me to because she was dying. Now I need you to tell me about her since you know her and I need you to call Isabel let her know I'm fine and that Hugo betrayed us to the FOTS. Call Stan and tell him what I found out and tell him I have a new childe so we can get that started. Does she have family and if so tell them I had to turn her to save her and that she asked me not to let her die." I tell him. "What happened to her? Please tell me master because she was a virgin before she went to the FOTS." Eric asks. "She was raped and stabbed many times by the time I got to her. I killed that fucker for it. I cannot stand for someone to force themselves on a woman not willing. She fought hard. She has a spirit of a valkrie. She also reminds me of my bonded mate Aislin." I say.

"When I met her she came into my bar asking questions about some fang-bangers her cousin was accused for their murder and while there she let me know she was a telepath because there was a raid. She was with another vampire named Bill Compton. When I asked if she was his she said no and he said she was. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse. She is from Bon Temps. She has two cousins, a grandmother, and grandfather. One of her cousins has run off and they don't know where. She called me later and told me she was not Bill's and that he was her neighbor. She had asked him about my bar and if he would take her to ask about the people with the girls. She also told me she would work for me as my telepath anytime I wanted her to. So when Isabel called and told me you were missing I asked her if she would help me and she said she would if I keep Compton away from her and family and I will. I have felt a pull to her from day one. Can you tell me what that means?" he asks. "The pull you feel is the mate pull my childe." I say. I sent him to do what I need him to do before the sunrises. I think about everything he has told me.

Eric's Pov.

I'm here at the Dallas nest trying to figure out what has happened Sookie when I feel my marker call to me. "Isabel I need to go Godric is calling me I will call you to let you know what has happen." I walk out and take to the sky. It takes only a few minutes and I land and make my way into the house. "I am here my childe. We need to talk about something's I need for you to do for me." He says. "What do you need my master?" I ask. "What have you done to Sookie master?" "I have turned her as she has asks me to because she was dying. Now I need you to tell me about her since you know her and I need you to call Isabel let her know I'm fine and that Hugo betrayed us to the FOTS. Call Stan and tell him what I found out and tell him I have a new childe so we can get that started. Does she have family and if so tell them I had to turn her to save her and that she asked me not to let her die." He tells me.

"What happened to her? Please tell me master because she was a virgin before she went to the FOTS." I ask. "She was raped and stabbed many times by the time I got to her. I killed that fucker for it. I cannot stand for someone to force themselves on a woman not willing. She fought hard. She has a spirit of a valkrie. She also reminds me of my bonded mate Aislin." He says.

"When I met her she came into my bar asking questions about some fang-bangers her cousin was accused for their murder and while there she let me know she was a telepath because there was a raid. She was with another vampire named Bill Compton. When I asked if she was his she said no and he said she was. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse. She is from Bon Temps. She has two cousins, a grandmother, and grandfather. One of her cousins has run off and they don't know where. She called me later and told me she was not Bill's and that he was her neighbor. She had asked him about my bar and if he would take her to ask about the people with the girls. She also told me she would work for me as my telepath anytime I wanted her to. So when Isabel called and told me you were missing I asked her if she would help me and she said she would if I keep Compton away from her and family and I will. I have felt a pull to her from day one. Can you tell me what that means?" I ask. "The pull you feel is the mate pull my childe." He tells me.

He sent me to make the calls. I call Isabel first. "Isabel its Northman. Godric is fine. He found a way out but he said that he left Hugo because he betrayed the nest to the FOTS." I tell her. "I will tell you now he has turned Sookie. They raped and stabbed her. She asked Godric not to let her die." She asks if there is anything she could do. I tell her to get Sookie some clothes so she will have them when she rises. I then call Stan and let him know everything. I call Sookie grandmother and tell her. She tells me that Sookie's grandfather will be here in few except a fairy to pop in. I go tell Godric.

Godric's Pov.

Eric comes to tell me he called everybody to let them know. He also tells me a fairy will be popping in and that it is Sookie's grandfather. I hear a popping noise and there stands Flintan Brigant. "Flintan can you explain a few things for me. Why does Sookie smell and remind me of my Aislin." I ask him. "Well she is Aislin daughter Godric. She is my granddaughter. She is also your daughter but Aislin didn't think you would believe her so she came home and had the baby. I try to tell her you would believe her but she would not listen. Now Sookie knows all about our family she know about her mom but I had promised Aislin that I would not tell her about you. She knows that you didn't know about her and I told her of the promise I made but I told her that it was to protect her and you that if you knew about her you would love and protect her. I am sorry but I had to Aislin been dying in childbirth. You know that Aislin was part fae and part goddess. So Sookie is a triad hybrid she is part fae, goddess, and vampire. I need to tell you that her telepathy covers all supe and human. No she never told anyone she can read everybody. She has the essential spark of both the fae and goddess. Now she will have all the abilities she would have had if she went through the change. Her abilities are going to be telepathy, telekinesis, and seer visions (which she has already), teleportation, light beams, omniliguism (which she has already), thunder, gift of light, and empathy. She can also burn anybody's blood from her.

Now let me tell something's that has happened to her since the 1st vampire enter our little town to stay. William Compton saw her at Merlotte's where she waitress to keep up with the human life we are doing, anyway he tried glamour her to go with him which only pissed her off so she listened to him. She found out he was there to take her to the Queen which my other granddaughter lives and is a pet to the Queen. Hadley told her that Sookie is a telepath so she sent William to get her. The next night he had drainers to drain him to see if that was true so she saves him from them to make him think he had her. Well two nights later he paid them to beat her so he could get his blood in her whom he did but she burned it out on her own. Two of the waitresses that she works with were found murdered so she got him to take to Fangtasia so she could talk to the sheriff of the area. Yes she knows fae, goddess, and vampire politics, but she was not to let on that she did. I need to tell you she is protect by the Authority, Long tooth were pack, and Hotshot panthers. Godric you need to know that the Ancient Pythoness is her great grandmother. Her true name is Susannah Einin Brigant, but we call her Sookie. Oh I forgot she will have little to no bloodlust, she can be around her fae and goddess families, plus she will be a day walker. If you want she can give you that gift as well and Eric and his childe as well. She will tell you of her childhood which was hard and bad things happened to her which I done something about. I will be back to tell her about you so will Adele." He said.

"Okay I get that you did as you promised and I'm glad you are here to tell all of this, but is there anywhere her mother is buried so I can see her. Did she go to Summerland or Valhalla?" I ask. "She is with the rest of my children in the cemetery beside our home in Bon Temps. She is with Odin in Valhalla." He says. "Thank you, so you want me to wait for you to explain me as her father when you and Adele come here? I will resign my position here and move to Shreveport so we can be closer to her family and to Eric since he is her mate, but if she is anything like her mother she will not go to Eric unless there is love involved." I tell him. "You are right. She told me after she came back from Eric's bar the pull she felt to Eric. I explained everything to her, but her words where she would not give herself to someone that she did not love or that they did not love her. You are going to have your hands full with her because she is like her mother plus she has Thor's spirit. You do know Thor is her great great grandfather. That is where her ability of thunder comes from." He says. He tells us he will go and come back later. It is almost sunrise so I tell Eric to stay with us for the day and he tells me he is not going anywhere because he wants to stay with her and when we go to Shreveport that we will live with him. I tell him we will have figure out what to do about the Queen. We die for the day.

Three nights later….

Min lilla prinsessa (my little princess) is rising. Eric and I sit here wait for her. To find out she is my daughter was a shock and to find out Aislin is gone hurts more than I can handle hopefully having Sookie will ease the hurt because she is apart of my Aislin. I feel her start to stir. Her eyes pop open and she looks around. "Did you have to turn me to save me? If so thank you I could not leave my gran. She has taking care of me since the day I was born because my mom died having me so I could not leave her after she has losted so much." She says.

"Yes I had to turn you. Your grandfather came to talk to me, he will be here with your grandmother to talk to you if that is okay. I need to know about you so we can register you as my new childe." I tell her.

"Okay, it's fine they come see me. My name is Susannah Einin Brigant. I live in Bon Temps, Louisiana. My mother is Aislin Breen Brigant. I don't know who my father is because my mother was worried about mine and his protection. I am half fae and half goddess. My great grandmother is Pythia. I am 26 years old. I am telepathic and I have vision like gram Pythia and I can speak any language and i'm also an empath. My childhood was very hard for me. I was abused by my great uncle but grandfather took care of that because it was a blood offence. I know all about the politics of the fae, goddess, and vampires because grams is a vampire. Oh I also have the gift of light that means I can give you the sun agian. To make people believe i am human i work at a bar in my town. The bar owner is a shifter, but he doesn't know i know that because he thinks my telepathy isn't as good as it is. Sorry Eric I didn't tell you that I could hear ever supes mind I was scared that you would kill me and grams would have your head for a blood offence. I met Bill Compton one night and when I read his mind I found out he worked for the Queen and that she sent him for me and they knew I am a telepath. They found out from my cousin Hadley. So when two of the girls I work with were killed I used that as an excuse to talk to the sheriff but I was tring to get to know him to see if I could trust him enough to tell him what was going on. I know I could have told grams but I wanted to see if I could do something about it myself and now I will have to tell her anyway. I'm sure she already knows since gran knows i'm a vampire. Now the rest you know." She tells us.

"Well i'm glad to know the truth and I understand that you did it for your protection and mine. But from this day forward do not lie to me and tell everything." Eric says.

"Eric she did not lie to you and she does not need to tell you everything. Do you understand? If she is protecting herself, her family, or us she has that right to do so. You cannot demand these things." I tell him.

"No, he is right but you are also right. I will tell you both everything from now on but please don't push me because I will not do anything I don't want to understand. Godric I need to fed before they get here please." She tells us. Oh yes she is her mother alright.

"Do you want a donor or do you want the bottle blood?" I ask her. "A donor so that way I can learn." She says. She does not act like a newborn. Her emotions are to calm for a newborn also. I wonder if that is because she was part vampire before I turned her. We call for a donor for all of us. I show her how to fed the right way but I don't need to command her to stop which is good for us.

"That was good Min lilla prinsessa. I see I will not have to watch you with the donors." I tell her. "Thank you master." She says. We hear a popping sound and see her grandfather and grandmother.

"Flintan, Adele how are you? Please take a seat so we can all talk." I say to them. "Thank you Godric it's been along time son. How have you been? We are fine and I thank you for saving ár solas beag (our little light)." says Adele. "You are welcome and i am fine. It's good to see you after all this time. I have not told her what you wanted to talk to her about I will let you do that." I tell them.

Sookie's Pov.

"What are all of you talking about?" I ask. " Mo solas beag muid anseo chun insint duit faoi do athair. Do mháthair iarraidh orainn a choinneáil go bhfuil rún do do chosaint, ach anois am a insint duit grá. Is Godric d'athair. Tá tú ar hibrideach triad, rud a chiallaíonn go bhfuil tú FAE chuid, bandia, agus vampire. Tá mé riamh leithscéal dúradh linn tú ach geallta againn do mháthair. Ní le do thoil a bheith dÚsachtach. Ní raibh a fhios aige ceachtar ach más rud é go raibh sé go mbeadh grá duit sé an oiread agus is féidir linn. An dtuigeann tú mo solas beag?"(My little light we are here to tell you about your father. Your mother ask us to keep that a secret for your protection, but now is time to tell you love. Godric is your father. You are a triad hybrid which means you are part fae, goddess, and vampire. I'm sorry we never told you but we promised your mother. Please don't be mad. He didn't know either but if he had he would loved you as much as we do. Do you understand my little light?)" Gran says.

" Tá Tuigim. Go raibh maith agat as ag insint dom go bhfuil sé mo athair. Tá áthas orm dul sé dom in ionad duine éigin eile. Liom a fháil ar deireadh a fhios ag mo athair agus am a chaitheamh leis. Tá a fhios agat mé riamh shíl dona riamh gur inis tú dom agus níl mé brónach ach oiread. Tá mé grá i gcónaí mo mháthair agus athair cé nach raibh a fhios agam orthu. Úsáid mé chun smaoineamh go má bhí mam beo mhaith liom a bheith leis an mbeirt acu ach anois mé a fháil chun a bheith le mo athair agus níos mó faoi mo mam a fhoghlaim. Is breá liom tú araon mar sin riamh amhras i bhfad go.. " (Yes I understand. Thank you for telling me that he is my father. I'm glad he turn me instead of someone else. I finally get to know my father and spend time with him. You know I never thought bad that you never told me and I'm not sad either. I have always loved my mother and father even though I did not know them. I use to think that if mommy was alive I would be with both of them but now I get to be with my father and learn more about my mommy. I love you both so much never doubt that.)" I tell them.

"Du är min far. Är detta vad du vill att de ska berätta? Vet jag varför de inte har berättat för mig tidigare och jag vet att du inte visste heller. Jag är ledsen att du inte visste. Kan du berätta mig om min mamma någon gång? jag har älskat henne och du även om jag inte visste något om dig. jag har alltid trott att jag var älskad av er båda för alla för att skydda mig på det sättet. jag älskar dig min far. " (You are my father. Is this what you want them to tell me? I know why they have not told me before and I also know you didn't know either. I'm sorry you didn't know. Would you please tell me about my mother sometime? I have loved her and you even though I never knew either of you. I always thought that I was loved by both of you for you all to protect me that way. I love you my father)". I say.

"Ja, det är vad jag ville. Ja, jag kommer att berätta allt om din mamma min lilla prinsessa. Jag älskar dig också min dotter." (Yes, that is what I wanted. Yes, I will tell you all about your mother my little princess. I love you too my daughter)." My father says.

"Is it okay that I call you far (father) instead of master or Godric?" I ask him. "Yes that is fine dotter (daughter)." He tells me. "I guess we have to call grams don't we gran?" I ask gran.

"Yes, we do Susannah. She needs to know about the Queen and about Hadley and that mac beag soith (little son of bitch) Compton. We might have to go see máthair (mother) because she will want to see her fís beag (little vision). I will call her. When are you coming home?" Gran ask us.

"As soon as I take care of my resignation of my sheriff position maybe tomorrow." My father says. "Alright we will see you all tomorrow. We love you sweetheart. Goodbye till tomorrow." Gran says. "Bye I love you both." I tell them.

Eric's Pov.

I have been sitting here listening to their conversation. I have never seen so much love in anyone as min lilla älskare (my little lover) has for my marker, her grandmother, and her grandfather. I hope someday she will look at me like that. I'm starting to fall for my little Susannah. The way she speaks in my native tongue like she was born there is hot as hell. While Godric is seeing to his business I'm alone with Sookie. She is so beautiful.

"Min lilla älskare are you ready to go back home? I will help you and Godric get settled in one of my homes or if you both dicede to stay in my home with me that is fine. I wanted to ask you if you would work for me as a telepath at the bar so that you will have a job and you can help me with any problems I might have." I say to her.

"If far wants to stay with you that is fine with me. If you need my telepathy at the bar I will work for you because I really don't need a job I have money more than I know what to do with but going to the bar with you I will be able to get to know you better besides I feel drawn to you. Seanathair (grandfather) has told me that the pull I feel is the mate pull so if I can be around you get to know you and fall for you I will but that is the only way I will give myself to you. I want to be loved not used. My great uncle sexual abused me and I don't ever want to feel like that again and then that guy at the FOTS raped and took what was not his to take. Do you understand all I want is the right to chose for myself and I choose to wait until I am in love and that I am loved back?" She asks me.

"Yes, I understand and I will wait for you. Please go to the bar with me because I'd like to get to know you as well, but I have to be honest I'm already falling for you. You have so much love for such small woman. I see it when look at your far, gran, and grandfather. I want you to look at me like that as well min lilla älskare." I tell her. I know Godric is listening and I know I have his approval. When comes back he tells us that everything is settled and ask me to make the arrangements to Shreveport.

"Since you don't mind we stay with you that is were we will stay Eric. Let Pam know and tell her that Sookie is my childe and get her some clothes till we get the chance to go to her home and get what she will want from there okay." He tells me. I go make the arrangements and tell Pam everything he told me to.

Godric's Pov.

I set down next to Sookie and tell her somethings about her mother. She ask me about my past and I tell her it was not very good but she wants to know. "I was born in the 1st century B.C. in Gaul. We worship the elements. That is what my tribal tattoo's mean except one and it means I was a slave. During one of Julius Caesar's invasions I was captured by the Roman Army. They brought me back to Rome with them and sold me to a man named Appius Livius Ocella but he was a vampire. He would physically and sexually abuse me before and after he turned me. He was a cruel and sadistic master to me and my vampire brother Remus. He waited till I was 16 in years before he turned me which after I killed him and me and Remus was free. I travel all over the world alone for almost a 1,000 years till I came across a beautiful viking warrior in the 10th century A.D. and I watch him in battle till he was took out but I could not let him die so I ask him if he wanted to die or to live and he said to live so I turned him that night. I have been proud of him ever since he is a good childe. About 126 years ago I met your mother and we fell in love. So that is my story." I tell her.

"I am sorry for all the bad things in your life, but i'm glad you found Eric and my mom. I believe I know Remus if he is with the Authority with my grams. I am glad to finally met you and get to know you. I believe my mother made the right chose with you far. I love that ya'll were in love that makes me love you both even more." She tells me. I can't believe my luck my daughter understands me and loves me even though I was not there for her. "I need to call Sam and let him know I can't work for him anymore." She tells me.

Sookie's Pov.

I don't know how he will take it, but he will have to live with it like rest will. I call Sam he answers. "Hello, Merlotte's Bar and Grill. This is Sam speaking. How can I help you." Sam says. "Hi, Sam it's me Sookie. I have somethings to tell you so listen and don't say anything till i'm finished okay." I tell him. "Yeah, okay cher." He answers. "Okay, i'm in Dallas and somethings have changed, but 1st let me say that I will not be working for you anymore because of these changes. Okay here goes I went to the FOTS chruch to find a missing vampire well they knew who I was and locked me in a cell. A man came to me and he raped me and tried to kill me. The vampire that I was soppuse to find, well he found me and I was dying so I asked him to turn me to save my life and he did. Now my grans knows everything so don't worry about her. I will be going to Shreveport with my marker tomorrow to live with his other childe so I can be close to my family." I tell him.

"What do you mean you asked to be turned? I can't believe you would be so stuipd. Sookie what in god's name have you done?" He is arngy. "Listen to me Sam I know what you are and I don't give a damn about what you think. I did not want to die so I did what had to be done to save my life. My grandmother does not care that i'm vampire now so why should anyone else, besides I was not human noway. I am a Brigant so shut the fuck up." I scream at him.

Godric takes the phone from me to talk to Sam. Eric pulls me into his arms to get me to calm down. "Listen to me shifter you will not talk to my daughter that way or I will hunt you down and teach you how to talk to a lady. You understand me?" He asks him.


	2. Godric

Godric's Pov.

I will not let anyone treat her that way. "You are her marker not her father so don't call her that." He tells me. "That is where you are wrong she is my daughter by Aislin Brigant and if you do not believe her or me call Adele and Flintan and ask them if i'm not. So you see I had the right to turn her even if she didn't ask it of me. I would not have done that though because I love her to much for that." I tell him.

"So she is really part fae and vampire? That explains alot. I'm sorry and I will not talk to her that way agian." He says. "No, she is a triad hybrid that means she is part fae, goddess, and vampire. Her grandmother is a goddess and her grandfather is fae. Her mother was half and half and i'm a vampire. If you tell anyone any of this we will all come after you. Do you understand?" I ask him.

"Yes, I understand. I do not want Adele after me even if she was not what she is. Does Jason know any of this?" He says. "No, he does not because he does not have the essentail spark. So do not say anything to him about it. If they want him to know that is their bussiness not mine or yours. Now I need to go so we can get everything together so we can leave at dark tomorrow." I tell him.

Eric's Pov.

I cannot believe the way he has talk to her. If i ever hear him talk to her like that agian in my presence I will kill him. No one will ever talk to my lover that way. I pulled her into my arms to try and calm her down. She feels right in my arms.

"Shhh lover calm down it will be okay. Godric and I will always take care of you. Shhh I have you and no one will ever hurt you agian I promise." I tell her over and over agian. I take her to lay down on the bed so she will feel better. As I go to move she will not let me.

"No please stay and hold me." She tells me. "I am not going anywhere till you tell me to." I tell her. I turn her so her head is on my chest and she leans up and start kissing me. I kiss her back and she taste so sweet.

"Lover, we need to stop now if you don't want to do anything else." I tell her. She lays her head back on my chest. We lay like that for awhile and she has fallen into slumber. I get up and go tell Godric that she has calm down and has fallen into slumber.

"Godric she has calmed down and has fallen into slumber. Do you think that is because she can day walk or from everything that has happened tonight?" I ask him.

"I believe that it's to do with the day walking. I need to say thank you for calming her down. If anyone ever treats her that way in front of me I will rip them apart and I don't care who they are. When we get to Shreveport you will need to tell all your subordinates that. I'm going to ask the Ancient Pythoness if she will let me deal with Compton." He tells me.

"I will inform everyone and I will help you with anyone who does." I tell him. "We need to do something about Queen, but since you do not swaer fealty to her she can't take Sookie from you." I say to him. ''Lets go to bed it's almost dawn and when we get up we will have Sookie to give us her gift of light." He tells me. We go to bed and wait for the sun to take us.

Sookie's Pov.

I wake up before they do, but I should not be able to because they are older than me. I get up and take a shower and get dressed. I make sure everything is ready to go. I wonder what everyone will think of me now. Hope they don't react like Sam did. I wonder what both were packs will think and if they will take friend of the pack back now that I'm a vampire. I cannot wait till Bill sees me as a vampire and I like to see him take on min far (my father). I know Bill thinks I'm his but I'm not and I know he will say or do something that will piss far (father) off. The sun is setting now the guys will be up in a few.

"Good evening min lilla ängel (my little angel)." Eric says. "Good evening min lilla prinsessa (my little princess). I have something I want to ask you before we go to Shreveport. Will you gift Eric and I with day walking?" Far asks.

"I will have to get seanathair (grandfather) to show me how if you can wait till we get to Shreveport. I'd like to give it to Pam also if she wants, besides when we see grams I know she will want to be able to day walk. I will not gift anyone else so do not ask because that is a family thing no more."I tell my far.

"That is fine and I will not ask for anyone outside our little family dotter (daughter) of mine." My far says. "Is Pam going to be there when we get there, because I'd like to see her plus she can take me shopping." I ask. "I will call her and tell her to met us there, but no shopping tonight okay. Your gran and grandfather will be coming to talk to us. We still have to figure out away to get Compton out of the way and figure out something to do about the Queen." Eric tells me.

"Okay, I have an idea about getting Compton out of the way until we deal with the Queen. Get someone to go get him and silver him put him in basement of Fangtasia keep him there and torture him until he talks by vampire law he has made a blood offence agianst far since I'm yours even before you turned me no one has to know you didn't know that before now and grams would back you up because I'm hers as well. I have one thing I want to do if it is okay, I want to learn on him even my magic except for the gift of light. Will that be okay." I ask them.

"I believe that is a good idea and I will call Thalia and have her and Indria to do just that." Eric tells me. "Far I want you to show me how to defend myself the vampire way, gran the goddess way, and granfather the fae way all on Compton so that way he cannot get to the Queen before we do." I tell my far. "You are so much like your mother. Yes, that will be one way he cannot get away. So, if thats what you want thats what we will do. Can Eric and Pam help with the training?" Far asks. "Yes, of course." I say.

Eric's Pov.

I cannot believe she just solved one problem like it was nothing, plus give herself a learning session. I call Pam and she answers on the second ring. "Pam, I have a reguest for you. You need to be at the house tonight Sookie wants you there to plan a shopping trip and a torture session with Compton. Call Thaila tell her to get Indria to go with her to get Compton because he has committed a blood offense. Tell them to silver him and take him to the bar and put him in the basement. Can you handle all of that?" I ask her.

"Yes, tell Sookie I will be glad to help her with anything master." She tell me. I believe my childe is going to have fun with Sookie around. I just hope Sookie will have fun as well. I go tell her Pam will be there and that she said she would be glad to go shopping with her.

"It's time to leave. Our plane leaves in an hour. Do we have everything ready to go.?" I ask. "Yes, everything is ready to go." Sookie says. We have Isabel to take us to the airport. We are on our way to Shreveport when Sookie asks a question that is one very good one.

"Do you think the were packs will still have anything to do with me now that I'm a vampire? Will the still want me as a friend of the pack? I really don't want to deal with all that if they will react like Sam did. I have done something for them, but if the want to treat like that then i don't want to be around those type of people. I know i'm different but i have always been different and people treat me like i'm slow or that i'm crazy. Gran always told me that they didn't like that i'm special, but i don't think i'm very special if i was i would be liked not hated." She tells us.

"Min lilla prinsessa (my little princess) you are special do not let these low life people bring you down. The weres will get over it and if they don't that is their problem not yours." Godric tells her. I cannot understand why people would treat a beautiful woman that way. If they treat min lilla gudinna (my little goddess) that way around me i will let it be known that i will not be tolerate it and i know Godric won't either.

"Min lilla gudinna (my little goddess) you are very special and very beautiful woman and if people treat you that way they are just stuipd and jealous of you. Please do not let those people make you become something your not or let them run your life." I tell her.

"I appreciate what you both are tring to tell me, but when no one treats you that way your whole life except three people then you start to believe that about yourself. My gran, grandfather, and grams are the only ones that saw me that way. The kids i grew up with was mean to me, the adluts were scared of me, and my two cousins were mean and hateful to me. I use to cry myself to sleep most nights and then i went to stay with my great grandfather in fairy, but that was no better because i was not full fae so grandfather came to get me then gran thought sending to stay with grams would be good for me. I had more fun with her but still i was different and the humans do not understand why i could do what i wanted and they could not so they were mean to me and trust me grams would get pissed off and when she had to go to her day rest they would do things to me so she sent me back to gran with a graud and i have had one since then. She sent a britlingen which is Batanya and she has been my only friend true friend should i say." She tells us. I cannot believe what she has gone through since she was a child.

"Were was Batanya when you met Compton?" Godric asks. "She was there but grams and I had a vision about Compton but could not tell what he wanted with me so we agreed to let everything to go and see what would happen. I know she reports back to grams so I know she knows what happened that night. She had another vision of me finding you far and called me to see if I had the same vision and I did but not about me being killed and you turning me but I don't get good visions like grams so she would not tell me everything." She tells him.

Godric's Pov.

I cannot believe what my child had to grow up with when she is a princess. I don't understand how people could be that mean to someone like her and i'm so glad her mother didn't get to see our little princess grow up like that.

"We are fixing to land so we need to call your gran so that way they will be there when we get there ok." I tell her. She calls and tells them. We have landed and on our way to one of Eric's houses. Sookie has quite for awhile now I she is tring to get ready to face alot but she does not have to do it alone. I know she wants to practices her magic on Compton and I believe I will enjoy watching her.

"Eric is there anyone going to be at your home besides Pamela?" I asks him. "No, just Pam until Flintan and Adele get there. Why?" He asks. "Well we might not need alot of people there when Sookie and Flintan do their thing with the fae magic. I think Sookie needs to be comfortable with everyone before she starts with her magic." I tell him.

Eric's Pov.

I know that Sookie needs to be comfortable and I hope she gets comfortable with me soon cause just being around her all the time is driving me crazy. I don't know if I can stay away from her much longer. I we get to have some fun tonight.

"So, are we going to Fangtasia tonight? We can see how Sookie handles the vermin and play with Compton." I asks. "Yes, after we do what we need at the house. I believe Sookie will be fine at the bar and I know she will be fine when we deal with Compton, but just incase you can help her." He tells me.

I know he is tring to get us to be together because he knows we are mates. I believe he is putting us together so she will come to me as she falls for me. This is the most quite I have ever heard Sookie since I have met her. I wonder if she is listening to us or if she is tring to focused. We have pulled up to my home and Pam is standing at the door. Sookie is out of the car and is draggin Pam in the house.

"What has gotten into Sookie?" I asks Godric. "I don't know maybe she needs a little girl time since she has been stuck with us. Maybe she needs to talk about the things she been through with a girl, maybe she has finally broken down. She might feel more comfortable with Pam instead of her father or her mate." He tells me. I guess that could be true.

Sookie's Pov.

Pam is standing in the door when I get out of the car. I go to her. "Pam I need to talk to you about somrthings come on." I tell her. "Are you alright?" She asks me. "Yes, I need you to help me with something. I need you to help me dress for the bar and make Eric swallow his fangs. Besides I need for Compton to know a few things and I want to rub in his face that his and the queen's plans are now known and he can do nothing about it. Since you can do fashion and you know how to get what you desire I came to you for help, besides you know what Eric likes. Will you please help me?" I asks her.

"Yes, of course I will help you. I need to go and somethings and I will be back before we leave for the bar. Do you want me to help you with Compton?" She asks. "Yes, far said you, him, and Eric will help with that but my gran and grandfather are going to help me with my magic. Did Eric tell you I can read all creatures I mean human and all supes?" I ask her.

"Yes, but I don't mind because I say whats on my mind anyway." She tells me. "Good, I didn't want you mad at me for not saying anything and then find out later." I tell her. "Alright I'm off to get what we need for the bar and for Compton see you in a few." She tells me. We walk back into the family room were my far, gran, grandfather, and Eric are.

"Well I'm off I will be back in a few I have a few things I need to get for Sookie. Sookie I will see you in a bit and we will do that and I will teach you a few things okay." Pam says. "Okay I will see you later, but before you go I want to ask you if you could have the sun back would you want it?" I ask her. "Can you give me the sun Sookie cause if so yes if Godric and Eric will be able to see the sun I would like to also." She tells me.

"Yes, I can and they will so when you get back I will gift you with it unless you want to do it now." I tell her. "No, I will wait till I get back thank you. Bye." She tells me.

" Seanmháthair agus seanathair tá mé chaill tú. Anois, is gá dom don dá de tú a mhúineadh dom conas úsáid a bhaint as mo draíochta. Táimid ag dul a Fangtasia níos déanaí a bheith ag obair ar an mBille Compton agus ba mhaith liom úsáid as mo draíochta air do chleachtais. Más mian leat dul is féidir leat. Seanathair gá dom leat chun an fhadhb a thabhairt dá athair agus Eric an bronntanas an tsolais. An mbeidh an dá leat cabhrú liom?"(Grandmother and grandfather I have missed you. Now I need for both of you to teach me how to use my magic. We are going to Fangtasia later to work on Bill Compton and I want to use my magic on him to practices. If you would like to go you can. Grandfather I need you to help give both father and Eric the gift of light. Will both of you help me?) I asks them.

" Tá, ar ndóigh, beidh linn cabhrú leat. Tá do seanmhÚthair mór a dúirt go mbeidh sí a bheith anseo sa lá nó dhó. Mar sin, a bheith ag Fangtasia ar 8 Dé Céadaoin chlog. Is mian sí chun cuidiú leis an Compton agus a mhúineadh roinnt rudaí leat. Beidh muid ag dul leis leat chun an anocht barra agus beidh muid a bheith ann nuair a bhíonn mháthair ann. An bhfuil tú réidh chun foghlaim ar fad do bronntanais?" (Yes, of course we will help you. Your great grandmother has told that she will be here in the day or two. So be at Fangtasia at 8 o'clock Wednesday. She wants to help with Compton and to teach you a few things. We will go with you to the bar tonight and we will be there when mother is there. Are you ready to learn all of your gifts?) Gran asks me.

"Yes, of course." I tell her. "First we will do the gift of light gariníon (granddaughter)." Grandfather tells me. "Okay, what do I need to do?" I ask him. "Godric, I need you to stand here Susannah I need you to stand in front of your father. Now Susannah you remember how to focus. Good now center yourself and find your light. Now lay your hand on your father's heart and visualize your light going into his heart and that is all you will need to do." He tells me. I put my hand on far heart and visualize my light going into his heart and I see it going into his heart and I can feel it as well.

"How do you feel far?" I ask my far. "I can feel your magic going into me and I feel good thank you dotter." He tells me. "You are welcome far. Eric are you ready for me to give it to you?" I ask him. "Yes, I'm ready. Do need me to stand were Godric was?" he ask me. "Yes, that is fine." I tell him. I stand in front or Eric and do the same for him as I did for far except for I put a little love into it as well. "How do you feel Eric?" I ask him. Instead of answering he kisses me for a very long time its good I don't need to breath anymore. I pull back and wait to see if he will answer me. "I feel good min lilla älskling (my little love) thank you." He tells me.

Eric's Pov.

I cannot believe how that made me feel. I felt a lot of love from that and I know she put that in with the magic she used. I had to kiss her. I know I should let her come to me but I just can't help it. I'm sitting here watching them do magic and it is fascinating. I wonder what Sookie has Pam doing for her I guess I will have to wait and see. She is getting hungry I can tell.

"Sookie are you getting hungry?" I ask her. "Yes, do you have any donors around?" She asks. "I can get you one." I tell her. "I will not be necessary I will donate some blood for her." Her grandfather says.

"Grandfather, you don't have to do that for me. What if I take too much?" She asks him. "Nonsense I want to and it might help you with your gifts if you take a little of fae blood." He tells her. He lets her take blood from his wrist. She is lucky to get a fae to give her blood. "We will be at the bar when it closes. Wait for us till we get there for you to do your magic okay." He tells her.

"Sure grandfather. I love you and I will see you then bye." She tells him. "Mo solas beag (my little light) I love you too bye." He tells her. They leave us in the family room. "So, what are we going to do till Pam gets back?" I ask them.

"Far can I talk to Eric for a little while before Pam gets back?" She asks him. "Yes, of course dotter. I'm going to head to the bar and fed and spend some time with Compton see you in a bit." He tells her.

He gets up and leaves alone. I wish he wouldn't because I don't know if I can keep hands to myself. "Eric I know you felt the love I put into my magic when I gifted you with my light and I wanted to tell you I would like to try and have a relationship with you. I know that is not your style but I would like to try. It seems I cannot stay away from you and when you kiss me I don't want you to stop but I don't want to share you either." She tells me.

"Come here lover. I want to try as well and I don't want anyone but you, besides I don't share well either." I tell her as she comes and sits on my lap. I pull her face to mine and kiss her. I move one of my hands to her sides and up to her breast. She pulls away.

"Eric I want you so bad it hurts but I don't know if I'm ready, but I want to try other things. I don't know anything about sex so you will have to show me." She tells me. "Lover I will wait for you and I will show you everything I know. I have a question for you will you blood bond with me?" I ask her. "Don't you think that is a little too soon?" She asks me.

"No, I don't. Plus we are mates and I don't want to see anyone with you. Sookie I'm falling for you please be my bonded mate." I tell her. "Can we move to your bedroom and I'm falling for you as well so yes I will be your bonded mate. Will you make love to me." She tells me. I have her up and in my room at vampire speed. I lay her down on the bed ask her if she is sure and she says yes.


	3. Eric

Eric's Pov.

I trailed my fingers down the center of her breasts, following down and further still till my fingers grazed her already wet mound. Her body was so sensitive she jumped when I made contact. I stilled her with one hand as the other explored her glistening folds. Every stroke of my thumb against her clit sent shivers up her spine. Round and round I worked her clit until she was on the edge then I backed off. She was whimpering; I licked and bit her skin with my blunt teeth until I found my way to Valhalla. One hand on her stomach, I brought my fingers of the other hand to her opening and when my mouth made contact with her clit I plunged those fingers inside. The reaction was instantaneous, her walls clamped around my fingers and she screamed my name in pleasure, but I wasn't done. I licked and sucked every inch of her until she came three more times, she was so raw and open to pleasure when I slammed my cock inside her as another orgasm claimed her. "Oh, god Sookie you feel so good." After while we were both Cumming. "Sookie bite into my neck and I will bite into your neck at the same time to start the bond okay min lilla gudinna." Oh, god her blood so sweet.

"Okay we need to take shower. Do you want to take one with me or by yourself lover?" I ask her. "I'll take one with you that way I will be ready when Pam gets here and you can go to the club. Pam and I need some girl time and then meet you there okay?" She tells me. "Okay." I tell her.

We shower and get ready I put on black jeans, black tank top, and my black steel toe boots. She has on one of shirts by the time we are dress Pam is here. "I will see you both at the club. Pam protect her with your life." I say to them. Pam says she will. I kiss Sookie bye and head to the club.

Sookie's Pov.

"So, do you want me to get dress then do the light gift or what?" I ask her. "That will be fine that way we will both be ready to go when we are through." she tells me. "Okay, what do you have me?" I ask her.

She pulls out a dress that is sexy as hell. It is red leather with the side of it all but gone except little leather strips that come down and the front is the same till about the bellybutton. The neckline is Spaghetti Straps. It comes to my knees.

"Oh, Pam that is sexy as hell. I hope Godric does not freak out. I will need to take a change of clothes so that gran doesn't have a heart attack." I tell her. "Godric knows the dress code at the bar, but I did get something for you to change into after the club is closed so don't worry." She tells me.

I tell my hair hang loose and put on my make-up. I get Pam to stand in front of me and put my hand over heart and give her the light gift. Then we are off to join Eric and far at the club.

Eric's Pov.

When I got to the club I went down to the basement. Godric, Thalia, and Indria was there giving Compton a work over. "How are we down here?" I ask. "Vi gör bara bra. Ska du hjälpa oss eller ska du tillbaka för att vänta på Susannah och Pam innan du ha lite kul?" ("We are doing just fine. Are you going to help us or are you going back up to wait for Susannah and Pam before you have some fun?") Godric asks me.

"Jag kommer att gå tillbaka upp och vänta på dem. Jag antar att han inte vem Susannah är eller vad han är här för?" ("I'm going to go back up and wait on them. I take it that he doesn't who Susannah is or what he is here for?") I ask him.

"No, he will once she gets here and the others as well." He tells me. "Okay, I'm going back into the bar. Åh, förresten hon och jag har börjat obligationen. Jag hoppas att du är okej med det. Vi bestämde att vi skulle ta det lugnt och om det är mer än att vara kompisar som vi skulle vara okej med det och om inte så brinner okej att." (Oh, by the way she and I have started the bond. I hope you are okay with that. We decided that we would take it slow and if it is more than being mates that we would be okay with that and if not then that's okay to.) I tell him.

"That's fine just don't hurt her because if you do then I will make your life hell my childe." He tells me. " I won't hurt her I promise you that." I tell him. I go back up into the bar and sit on my throne and enthralling the vermin till Pam and Sookie can get here. These humans are pathetic they all want to be bitten and/or fuck by a vampire.


End file.
